Antes del final quiero estar a tu lado
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Kouji Kabuto tenia miedo, no sabía si saldría victorioso o seria derrotado. Ese momento no era el indicado para pensar en eso, Sayaka Yumi lo cobijo entre sus brazos y su corazón le cantaba una nana. Pronto su intensidad se convertiría en pasión, el amor dominará y se dejarán guiar. (Oneshot dedicado a la película Mazinger Z Infinity)


_**Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

 _ **¡Hoy es ese día! ¡Si ese día en el que al fin me anime a escribir algo de Mazinger! Tengo una bonita historia con Mazinger, fue el primer anime que vi en mi infancia. Es un legado que mis tíos y mi padre nos ha dejado, ellos lo vieron en una televisión de blanco y negro. Cuando consiguieron una tele a color, bueno, no dejaban de emocionarse con cada capítulo que veían.**_

 _ **Y eso nos lo paso a nosotros. Llegué a mi papá a ver la película de Mazinger Z Infinity y estoy más que segura que se soltó a llorar. Ver en la pantalla grande a nuestro héroe de infancia fue hermoso. Lloramos, reímos y emocionamos.**_

 _ **Este pequeño oneshot esta dedicado a la película reciente. Espero que les guste.**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Mazinger Z no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Go Nagai. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

Nadie sabía si lo que les esperaba fuera la victoria. Nadie sabía si saldrían derrotados. El miedo invadía el cuerpo de las personas a tal grado de inmovilizarlos, de hacerlos gritar de miedo y de hacerlos rezar por el bien personal como familiar.

Abrazaban a sus hijos, los padres compartían un beso, el cual podía ser el último de su vida.

Todos tenían miedo, incluso el héroe del mundo, Kouji Kabuto, no sabia si está vez saldría vivo, no sabía que sucedería con el en esta dura y probablemente última batalla. Anteriormente casi le costó la vida poder derrotar al Dr. Hell, sin embargo, ahora que había regresado, de un universo diferente, con metas mejoradas y con ello una mayor amenaza, el Mazinger Infinity, pensaba en lo peor que podía sucederle.

Estaba desesperado, estaba inquieto y el miedo recorría su pecho, el sudor bajaba por su rostro y sentía sus ojos picar, no sabía en que momento podía soltarse a llorar. Sin embargo, antes de volver a pensar algo que no, fue envuelto en los brazos de Sayaka. La única que se encontraba ahí, a su lado y ofreciéndole su apoyo, ofreciéndole sus brazos como refugio y su corazón como una nana relajando casi al instante su cuerpo tan tenso. Su dulce aroma invadió sus fosas nasales. La abrazo como si esa fuera la última vez que se iban a ver.

Realmente había cosas que las personas se lamentaba y Kouji tenía muchas lamentaciones. Una de ellas era la culpa que le invadía por herir los sentimientos de Sayaka, agradece enormemente que ella apareciera en su vida en los momentos difíciles, realmente estaba agradecido que la chica apareciera cuando sentía su mundo desmoronarse.

Sin embargo, se arrepiente de ser un idiota de primera. Era culpa de sus malditos impulsos el hacerla enojar y realmente se lamentaba de todo lo que le había hecho, incluso en los meses anteriores ¿Como podía ser tan idiota? Romper con ella y no aceptar un compromiso mayor, aún no estaba listo para todo eso, aún no estaba listo para dar un gran paso pero ahora en las situaciones que se encontraba, hubiera deseado no dar ese mal paso.

Aunque eso no importaba ahora, los besos que estaban compartiendo, las dulces caricias de sus manos y las risitas de una posible travesura juvenil, así era como se sentía, volver a ser un joven y compartir todos esos momentos con ella. Sus pies se movieron, caminaban a los sillones cercanos de aquel bar construido en las instalaciones. Agradecidos estaban, se encontraban solos y podían dejar salir a flote el amor que sentían por el otro.

La mirada brillante y llena de amor de los dos hacían que sus corazones de sincronizaran y golpearan con intensidad sus pechos. Sus labios volvían a juntarse, el sonido de los sillones se hacía presente cada que se movían y pronto los botones se quitaban, se bajaban cierres y la intensidad del momento se convertía en pasión.

La piel desnuda, los pequeños rasguños en la piel del otro y la suavidad de la misma los hacía enloquecer. Los dulces ronroneos, las delicadas caricias y las palabras llenas de amor. Se estaban entregando a cuerpo y alma, se dejaban llevar por el amor y la pasión del momento.

Kouji pensó que Sayaka era una chica atractiva desde el principio, ahora que podía verla sin la ropa cubriendo su cuerpo, no podía dejar de pasar su vista descaradamente por su cuerpo. Lleno de curvas, lleno de suavidad y sobre todas las cosas, llena de amor y cariño.

Sayaka se sonrojo al ver a Kouji desnudo, ni en sus más locos sueños había imaginado verlo así. Con rasguños en su cuerpo, marcas de cirugías como de peleas cuando era un estudiante, sus músculos tan marcados. Besaba cada cicatriz, acariciaba cada músculo de él.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar cada aventura vivida en el pasado, eran personas que no podían llegar a soportarse tanto, odiaban la actitud del otro pero ahora, ahora sólo eran dos amantes entregandose al otro por amor, aunque no sabían si era el último día juntos, al menos querían memorizar este único y especial momento.

No necesitaban palabra alguna, sus acciones los delataban y el suave vaivén de sus caderas había iniciado.

Suaves gemidos, suaves gruñidos. Sus manos buscando las manos del otro, sus ojos buscandose, sus labios ansiandose. Todo parecía un sueño del que no querían despertar jamás, un sueño donde querían vivir juntos y poder entregarse de esta y mil maneras diferentes.

 **-Te amo Sayaka...** -Susurro Kouji antes de darle un beso en la frente.

 **-Te amo Kouji...** -Susurro Sayaka antes de abrazarlo y aspirar su fuerte aroma.

El tiempo pasó, sólo ellos sabían lo que hicieron en ese lugar tan especial. El sueño había sido el vencedor, sus piernas enlazadas, una gran sonrisa marcada en su rostro y sólo la chaqueta de Kouji cubriendo sus desnudos cuerpos. Estaban satisfechos, estaban tan felices de entregarse al otro por amor y deseo.

Pero...

 **-Voy para allá...**

Una simple llamada fue capaz de romper su burbuja de sueño. La verdadera pelea empezaría, no se arrepentian de lo que ya estaba hecho, el miedo que mostraba el otro era tan grande que un abrazo y un beso tan profundo volvieron a darse cuando ya estaban vestidos y con una misión en mente, acabar con todo eso.

 **-Regresare a casa te lo prometo** -Kouji alzó su meñique en espera de que ella hiciera lo mismo.

 **-Te estaré esperando Kouji** -Sayaka enlazó su meñique, la promesa estaba hecha.

Porque desde ese día comprendieron muchas cosas. Pasará lo que pasará ambos estarían juntos aún si se tratará del fin del mundo.

* * *

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Estoy más que segura que si alguien de mi familia lee esto, moriré de vergüenza, literal, ellos no saben que me dedico a escribir y saber que escribí de nuestro héroe de esta forma. Olvidenlo, vergüenza hasta el final. Aunque se que esto paso en la película. ¡Yo lo se!**_

 _ **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook: Anzuzu Dragneel. El Link de mi página como demás redes sociales los pueden encontrar en mi perfil de fanfiction.**_

 _ **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Domingo 27 de Mayo de 2018**_


End file.
